Best Enemies
by Update
Summary: Two elves at the Academy vying for the best position. How will things transpire?
1. Prologue

Best Enemies

Prologue

A/N This is my first full-length fic so _don't_ be nice! _Tell _me if something is wrong. I can't fix a problem if I don't know it exists!

In the same class at the Academy there were two elves. Two high achievers, two People determined to succeed… one 'best-in-class' position. What does one minus two equal? That's right. Rivalry.

Now, the first elf, he was more or less normal. His best friend was in the same class, his brother also attended the Academy. He was determined, intelligent, and stubborn. All in all, normal.

The second elf was an only child. This elf was also intelligent, determined, and stubborn. But this elf had an edge, and that was anger. So this elf was more or less normal as well… or would have been, except for one thing. This elf was a girl.


	2. Chapter One: Competitions

Best Enemies

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I don't do funny Disclaimers. Sorry.

Chapter One: Competitions

He smirked at her and headed back to his seat. She bent her head towards the paper, but she was seething inside. How dare he! Well, even if he'd done better than her in History, she'd hammer him – literally – in Physical Maneuvers. She grinned. He wouldn't know what had hit him.

"Alright everyone! Line up for evaluation!" Everyone groaned as they lined up. No one liked evaluations. So… why was she smiling? It unsettled him.

He was first. "Okay. You may use any method to defeat the sim, but no weapons."

"Right."

She was last. So far, he'd done the best. Ha! He thought. Let's see a _girl _beat that!

But she did. By a whole lot. His best friend (who was content with third place and found their competition quite amusing) asked her, "What did you do? Take a karate class?"

"Yes." She flipped sweaty red-brown hair out of her hazel eyes. "And I passed."

"Obviously!"

The last thing he wanted was his best friend impressed with _her_. "Come on, let's go." He growled.

Things came to a head when _someone_ duct taped her locker shut. It took her half of lunch to get it off. She spent the rest of lunch down on her knees outside, looking for something. A very _particular_ something.

A/N If you can guess who they are, you win a free trip to Atlantis! If you can guess what she's looking for, you win an honorary LEP membership!


	3. Chapter Two: Revenge

Chapter Two: Revenge

A/N: Be prepared to be shocked! (Just in case.)

A/N 2: Contains unwarranted cruelty to spiders! You have been warned!

Kelsey Estel the TolkieNarnian: Congrats! You win a free trip to Atlantis!

pottergal555: No, sorry. Thanks, though.

crystalocean: Thanks for the help. For being my first reviewer, you win a jar of hoofcream!

Airwarrior: Thanks!

Not many girls – especially ones who were trying to get onto the police force – knew how to crack combination locks. But she had never been a regular girl – too much ambition. It took three tries, but she got his locker open and slipped in her 'surprise'. And waited.

He came down the hall with his best friend, who was saying, "You know that girl is a lot like you-"

"Whaaaaaat! I am nothing like her!"

"But you are. You'll see."

"Ah, shut up!"

"Sure, sure."

She watched as they opened their lockers. After a moment, he jerked back. "Dear Frond…"

One of the 'surprises' fell out of the locker. It was a good sized spider. He had backed up against the wall. "Briar…"

Briar turned around. "Yeah? Oh…"

Most elves don't like spiders. There are exceptions. Turnball Root, for example. But if, like his brother, you are arachnophobic…

She felt a little guilty. Handing Briar a piece of paper, she told him, "Here. Take them outside." Then she bent down and picked up the one on the floor and held it up to the trembling boy's face. "Oh, don't worry, it's not poisonous. I couldn't find any poisonous ones." She dropped it in the nearby trash can and walked away, then looked over her shoulder and called, "Check and mate. My game, Julius!"

A/N: Anyone who can guess who she is wins a free chance to steal Foaly's hat!


End file.
